


Destiny of a Swan

by EmrykAlexis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrykAlexis/pseuds/EmrykAlexis
Summary: What happened on a boat doesn't always stay on the boat. Sometimes it comes in the form of a bouncing baby. Sometimes you don't know that the child you raise is your own, and sometimes. A Swan has to leave everything behind to face a Destiny she never knew she needed. We all make bad decisions. It's just hard knowing which were bad, and which were right





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over two years ago (on FF), I didn't post more then six chapter before the hateful comments made me take it all down. I am sick of allowing myself to being ruled by readers. If you don't like, then it's simple, don't read. There is absolutely no reason to be cruel to a person who just loves to write. I do hope you enjoy this story. I have been working on it for a very long time, I plan on posting every Friday.

It was completely and utterly preposterous. There was no way in hell that it was humanly possible, however, the proof was in front of her eyes. Impossible was the only word brought to the surface of the sheriff's mind. The pregnancy test was still in her hands, it seemed to laugh at her with it's single word proudly displayed in the little oval screen.

This was the third brand, and the seventeenth fucking test that she had taken. More than six jugs of apple juice had been guzzled to produce enough urine for the slew of tests. She'd cleaned out the store a few miles from town her second time in, as the first test she'd taken was positive. The test held in her hand was the last one, there were no more. Each test had told her the same thing, that she was without a doubt pregnant.

Impossibility aside, it was true. Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White, Sheriff of the little unknown town in the middle of nowhere that held fairy tale creatures and people was carrying a child inside of her womb. A child that shouldn't exist, and yet. Somehow, it did. It existed, the size of a pine nut deep in her belly.

Once again she was pregnant. Her second. She dropped the latest test and held her head in her hands. Breathing deeply, trying to calm down, trying to come to terms with what she had learned. How in the fucking world was she ever going to explain this new child to her son? To Snow or David. Groaning she mentally cursed herself, what in the hell was she going to tell them?

The only person Emma had sex with in the last two years was a woman, hell, the only people she had slept with in the past eight years were women! They knew she was a lesbian, but she couldn't tell them who was the only possible parent of her child. Hell, she couldn't even tell the parent of the child growing inside of her. What was she going to do?

Especially the little tiny, completely and utterly minuscule fact that the other mother of the life growing inside of her was none other than Regina fucking Mills. Whom she had a major boner for since her eyes had first latched onto her. There was no doubt in Emma's mind that it was hers, she knew who she slept with, and who she didn't. It may make no logical sense, but the truth was etched in front of her.

It had only happened once. One glorious night on the boat after a particularly stressful day at sea. Emotions were high, they were on their way to save Henry from Peter Pan. They had never spoken of that night, but Emma relived it in every spare moment. She'd kill for a way to go back in time and have that night all over again.

Keeping the news to herself was one of the hardest thing that Emma had ever tried to do. However she had been determined to keep it a secret for as long as she could possibly manage to do so. Around the three month mark she had started to show, when she'd found out herself. Baggy clothes could only take her so far, Emma had always been thin. Prior to this her stomach had always been pretty damn solid.

So, one sunny afternoon Emma suddenly found herself surrounded by a large group of people in her office. She was stuck in mid-process. A giant marshmallow, apple butter and peanut butter sub sandwich nearly to her lips, her mouth opened wide ready to receive the bounty before it.

Some of the people she didn't even know why they were here. She supposed, after a few awkward sentence, that it was to keep her parents or Gold from killing her. Slowly she gulped, and put down her lunch. Transferring her gaze from person to person. All of their arms were crossed. Ruby, Granny, David, Snow, Rumple, Grumpy, Blue, and a few random people from the old world that followed Snow.

"Who is the father of your baby? Is it Neal? Hook?" Emma made the most disgusted face she'd ever made in her life. The mere thought had her leaning forward grabbing onto the trash can, emptying her stomach contents almost immediately. Snow waited, hands now on her hips, for her answer.

With a sigh Emma sat there. This was the end, there was no way out of this one. She was caught red ass handed. They had deduced she was pregnant, or at the very least suspected and gotten the truth from Whale. Or, Whale had gone to them. Unfortunately since he was the only doctor in town she had gone to him, she regretted that now. However, she couldn't change her past.

That being said the 'how' concerning how they had come to their accurate deduction about her state of pregnancy wasn't the actual problem at hand. The real problem was that Emma still wasn't ready for anyone to know that she was indeed pregnant. But considering they now knew, there wasn't really a way out of this. She didn't want to lie, but Emma knew that was the only choice she had anymore.

"Never, never for the love of Satan fucking Jesus on mount goddamn Olympus, never mention Neal, myself and sex in the same sentence ever again. That's. That is just so fuck wrong, on so many levels. You made me lose a good breakfast" Was half snarled. "And sweet alligator on a stick, no way in hell I'd ever even look at Hook naked!"

"Then who is the father? One of the dwarfs? Mr. Tillman? Oh dear lord, Jefferson?" Emma grabbed her trashcan and once again played vomit basketball. She wiped her mouth as she glared up at Snow, wondering how she could ever think she would have sex with any of those men. Or a man in general.

"Right before the trigger thingy happened where we all had to get on the boat and stuff I had snuck out of town. I ended up going home with this fucking gorgeous ass brunette. Fucked all night long, drinking all night. So when in the morning she asked if her husband could join, her pussy in my face I just was too drunk and high on pleasure to say no." Rumple seemed disappointed with the answer, while Snow looked like she needed the trashcan.

Everyone was silent, absorbing the given information. Trying to remember such an occasion where Emma could have, or would have done such a thing as run off. Especially right during the whole Owen and Tamera fiasco going on, they couldn't. However they also could find absolutely no reason for Emma to lie about how her child had been conceived. Or for her to hide her pregnancy, yet she had done just that.

"I need this from you. On your blood oath there is no possibility that the child growing inside of your womb is my sons? Would you stake your very custody on it?" Rumple asked of her, leaning down. Looking deeply into Emma's eyes. The blonde scowled at him, her eye twitching in annoyance. The man irked her to no end, and yet she felt a connection of sorts with him. It was a very odd sensation.

"I swear on my very life, my very soul, on my blood oath. Yes. I swear on all of it. I did have one mistaken drunken night with Neal. It was horrible, I am gayer than shit and always have been. One night was enough for me, and only one good thing came of it. Henry. I will even allow a paternity test against your own DNA if you so desire" Emma said firmly, standing up. Her nose quite nearly brushing against Rumple's before he pulled back.

Once more silence fell over the room. Rumpelstiltskin still staring deeply into Emma's eyes, as if down into her soul. Appraising her, trying to decide if she was indeed being honest. Despite his desperate need for the child growing inside of her belly to be his sons he could find no lie concerning the fact that his son had not fathered the growing infant. A heavy sigh passed his lips, and he leaned heavily on his cane. Sadness emitting from him in waves.

"Thank you for the offer, but none will be required. I detect no untruths from you, there is no way Baelfire, Neal, fathered this baby. Therefore there is absolutely no reason for me to further interfere with your affairs. Furthermore, it appears that everyone here received the information that they needed, so perhaps we should leave Sheriff Swan to her duties" Gold said slowly.

One by one everyone left. As the last set of footsteps exited her station Emma sighed in relief, before slumping in her chair. Throwing her head back, staring at the ceiling and wishing she had never come to this godforsaken tiny town in the middle of fucking nowhere. To never have to know she was some sort of princess warrior white knight savior person. That being said, she could not even begin to regret her single night with Regina, nor the child that it had produced. The child made everything worth it, worth everything she had gone through. Just like that night had.

Time passed forward. Days, weeks, and months. Soon enough a baby boy was born unto her. There was no doubt that she loved him with everything she had. But, in his two months outside of her womb all he had done was cry for her. Nothing she ever tried worked. Endless crying. If he was awake, he was crying until he cried himself asleep. Emma worried that he would one day go mute from his screams.

When he was six weeks old Emma went back to work early. She couldn't handle being home alone with him anymore, she always ended up crying by his crib. Begging him to be quiet, to love her. He never did. Belle watched him while she was at work. Although, mostly Emma slept by her desk. Passed out until Ruby shook her awake to tell her her shift was over. She would return to find Belle close to quitting, always commenting just how fussy her son was. He cried for everyone, not a single being could get him to shut his mouth for longer than it took to feed him or longer then it took for him to sleep.

Overtired, overly frustrated and quite literally going insane Emma didn't know what to do anymore. Didn't know how to care for her precious child who she loved desperately, but could not care for. Her blonde haired baby boy who she was so dangerously close to shaking. Fearing she would do something horrible, Emma wrapped him up in warm pajamas and bundled him in a blanket. Then she walked, that warm summer night, praying he'd shut up. Walking until she was in front of the mayor's door, a screaming infant in her arms. She pounded on the woman's door, close to tears herself, until a none too happy Regina threw the door open in aggravation.

"Sheriff Swan! It's half past midnight! What if Henry had been here?" The beautiful brunette snapped before her eyes had zeroed in on the crying bundle clutched in Emma's tired arms. "Honestly Sheriff. Your brought an infant outside? It may be summer but. I suppose it's better then that death trap you insist on calling a car" Regina finished with a sigh.

"He. He always screams. Never quiets, won't ever be quiet. Ever. Never. All he does is he cries and cries and cries. For everyone. Snow. David. Belle. Henry. Grumpy. Granny. Please. Please help me" Regina felt bad for the blonde before her, who looked so completely and utterly broken. It startled her actually, it was scary to see Emma in such a state.

What happened next was even more startling, Emma literally shoved the black and red blanket wrapped child into Regina's stunned arms. Backing away immediately, trying to put distance between the child and herself. Not wanting to be anywhere near it, just wanted him to be silent. Emma loved him, there was no doubting that, but he was such a difficult baby. He was eating at her sanity, she truly didn't know how much she had left.

Two things happened almost immediately of the baby being shoved into the dark-haired woman's arms. Emma wrapped her arms around herself, looking very much like a crazed being. Much like the expression she wore on this dark night. And, as if by some cosmic miracle, baby Emmett shut his tiny little mouth. Ceasing his crying lag as he stared up at Regina with his emerald green eyes.

"It seems Sheriff that all your son needed was a long walk on a warm summer's eve. He seems perfectly content now" Regina said as she stepped forward and placed the infant back into Emma's arms. Emma's eyes filled with tears as the baby let out a shrieking scream as if he were being murdered, his little fists and legs kicking.

Mayor Mills was barely able to catch the child as Emma literally dropped him, before hugging herself and shaking her head and mumbling things that Regina couldn't understand. It was clear to the dark-haired woman that her blonde counterpart was very out of it, and she sighed once more. Against her better judgment she walked back towards her door and stepped through the threshold, motioning for the Sheriff to follow.

Despite her rapidly growing insanity thanks to the severe sleep deprivation, and stress of having a banshee as a son Emma was coherent enough to realize that she would never again see something as majestic, as breathtakingly beautiful as Regina holding an infant. As if in a daze she followed the image to her living room, where she melted into the woman's couch. Her eyes not daring to leave the goddess's form as she seemed to dance slowly around the room. Humming to the child, getting him to go to sleep with her fluid rhythmic movements and soft melody of her voice.

As Emma watched, her eyes never so much as blinking, the mother of her sons with her youngest baby. Well, her mind became clear. Her thoughts aligned. Emmett wouldn't be calm for any being who touched him, ever. Not even closing his mouth for longer than the five minutes it took for him to feed. When he slept it was never for very long, and if his eyes were open he was crying. Even when he was feeding he would wail like a banshee simultaneously. A skill Emma didn't think should be possible. Despite not liking what her mind, her heart, was telling her, she knew it was for the best. Her son, for the first time in his life, was calm.

"Can I leave him here with you?" Came out like a breathless whisper, so soft Regina wasn't sure if she had heard correctly. "Please, I. He's. I can't. I just can't. I need sleep, I need to sleep" Emma twitched as she spoke, still clutching onto herself. As if she were literally holding herself together, as if she would break apart if she let go of herself and in that moment, the once Evil Queen actually pitied Emma Swan.

Sitting there waiting for an answer was excruciating for Emma who was bouncing between sane thought and well, not so sane thought. Wishing beyond all reason that somehow, someway, that Regina would take the bait. That she would keep the son she did not know was her own overnight. To help her, just this once. For if she did it would leave Emma the time to do what she had decided must be done. For the sake of the child. She needed that time to get everything settled. It would kill her inside, but she had to think of Emmett's future. And it was clear, as he slept soundly in a person's arms for the first time in his short life, that he was where he truly belonged.

"Just this once Sheriff" Regina said sternly. Emma's whole face brightened at the news, bringing a warmth to Regina's heart she dare not speak of. "It's not for you, it's for him. It's not good for a baby to cry that much" She did her damnedest to sound displeased. However, she just couldn't pull it off. The baby was just too damn adorable, despite the physical differences he reminded her of a young Henry. "Pick him up tomorrow evening, you may join Henry and I for dinner" It wasn't an offer it was an demand.

Whether it was completely rude, or uncalled for or not Emma was not the kind of woman to wait around to let Regina change her mind. So, she nodded at the Mayor's words and she jumped to her feet. Bolting away, and out of the house, at speeds she didn't know she was physically capable of reaching. Running away like a wild stallion that had just escaped captivity. She ran, and she ran. Until her chest ached like her heart was going to fall out, and she could barely breathe. But she had reached her desired destination. She was where she needed to be so she could fix her life, and save her son's future.

Standing before her watery gaze was Gold's pawn shop. Also known as Rumpelstiltskin's lair, the man owed her a favor. Add in the fact that she knew, from some of their super secret super private conversations, as he had been secretly teaching her magic, that he wanted certain things from her. And now she was ready to give them, she would give up anything if it meant her son would be happy. And it was clear, for him to be happy, he had to be in his other mother's arms. The only place he had felt safe.

Once Emma was able to stand up straight, let alone breathe normally, she began to pound on the door like a murderer was on her tail and about to slam an ax through the flesh of her neck. Soon enough a half dressed, half asleep Dark One answered the door. Steadying his annoyed and questioning gaze at the obviously distressed savior standing before him. He crossed his arms, observing each other.

At first they continued to stare at each other. Emma almost second guessing her next actions, but no matter how she argued it in her mind she could not fight the truth that she had seen before her. The truth that, despite how much she truly, and completely, loved her youngest child, he didn't want her. Emmett had staked his claim, she loved her son, but he needed, and deserved his other mother. So, Emma decided she must do what was best for all involved. Especially him. She could not let people know he was truly the child of Regina, that would put him and her in dangers Emma did not want them in.

"I have come to collect that favor you owe me" Was breathed on a shaky voice. Causing Gold to raise an eyebrow. "Trust me Rumple. We have plenty of other stuff to discuss on this night. Because, what this boils down to, is I am ready to do as you wish." A thousand watt smile spread across the man's features.

"Please, please, come in come in." Eagerly the man said, ushering the blond inside. She complied easily. Ready to do what was best for everyone. Even if it meant that she had to give up everything she wanted. But, as she heard the bell of the pawn shop's door ring as it closed she felt that maybe it was just her job. That maybe, the Savior didn't deserve a happy ending after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**“** I do not understand, why are we here?” Snow asked as she and her husband entered the conference room at town hall. There was a steady, and completely uneasy, alliance between them and Regina. Who was already sitting around the table. She sat, David following suit. While Regina held onto  their  peacefully smiling grandson.

 

It took every micro molecule of Snow's strength not to lean over and snatch the baby boy from Regina's grasp. She barely managed to tuck her hands into her lap, to keep herself from ripping the obviously happy child from Regina. Something Snow had never seen him. He only ever screamed for anyone and everyone as far as the short-haired woman knew. Snow knew she was already on Emma's bad list, and she didn't want to make their relationship any worse than it already  was . They'd already been informed where baby Emmett was, as her daughter had sent them a text early that morning to inform them, also to warn them not to take the boy from her.

 

“Now that is a very good question. Surprising coming from one such as you” Regina said with a sly smile. Causing Snow to grimace. “I am very interested to learn why we are here as well, the sheriff was supposed to pick up both of her offspring later this evening. So I have no idea why she had that imp call this so called important meeting. Or why she's not yet here herself” Was added in a more neutral tone.

 

As if magically summoned by the mere mention of his person Gold strode into the room as if he owned the world, he seemed happier than he had in a very long time. His cane marking the only sound in the room as he walked by the four persons in the meeting room, and found himself a seat at the other end of the long table. He rested his hands, and chin, on the very top of his cane. Peering at the people with a creepy, all knowing smirk. His eyes dancing from Ruby, to Regina, and finally settling onto the note so charming couple.

 

**“** Where is my daughter?” David demanded angrily. Uneasy with the self-pleasing grin on the Dark One's features. Not liking that his daughter had been hiding off somewhere all morning, and now she was late for this meeting? As stupid as the man was, he knew something was wrong. “Where is Emma?” He snarled.

 

“Ah. Yes, young Emma. We shall get to that in due time. First, please, keep calm until I have relayed all the information that I have been sent to say. As all of what I am about to speak, on my precious dear departed sons soul, is how Emma wished it to be said just so” Gold's voice was sincere.

 

With that being said the other four adults in the room knew better than to take anything Rumpelstiltskin said at face value. He always had something up his sleeve. David shared a look and a nod with his wife, then they did the same to Ruby. Eventually all four people had shared that look. That look that said for now they would listen, trust was a completely different story. However, Emma was not here, and, Gold had sworn on the one thing he loved, which was concerning enough within itself.

 

Turning back to stare at Rumple they steadied  their gaze upon him. Wondering just exactly  what  was going on. Regina juggled Emmett to the other arm, resting him in the crook of her elbow before placing his pacifier back into his mouth and covering his face with the blanket. Hoping that he would continue to sleep through the meeting, despite the tension that was growing larger with every passing second inside the room, not to mention the loud outbursts already spoken. Did no one realize that infants need  their  sleep?

 

**“** Last night I was very rudely awoken from my slumber at just after midnight. The Sheriff was at my door, disheveled and breathing heavily. She'd raced to my place after leaving Regina's. I owed her a favor, and  the young Swan demanded payment immediately. We discussed the details in great length, she left me in charge of three letters. The first is for Regina, the second is for Henry, the last is for Snow and her prince” As he spoke he pulled three sealed letter from his briefcase.

 

Even from the other side of the table everyone there could easily recognize the handwriting. That particular loopy, sloppy chicken scratch was, without a single doubt, the unmistakable handwriting of the one and only Emma Charlotte Swan. Rumple tapped his fingers against the table. Making absolutely no move to actually give the people the letters destined for them. Letting all four get over the initial shock of the fact that Regina herself was getting one. Emma's own best friend wasn't getting one, but the enemy of her mother was? That was a pretty weird thing.

 

**“** Why won't my daughter tell us whatever is written in person. Or at the very least, have the common decency to deliver the letters in person” Questioned Snow, the uneasy feeling already in the pit of her stomach growing thrice fold every few seconds. Whatever was held in those letters, she knew she was going to be disappointed or angry over. She could sense it.

 

**“** Ah, yes, well. The thing is Emma has decided that she no longer wishes to live in our quaint little town. On this very morning, at just past four, she took her little yellow monstrosity over the town line. Considering she is the only one who can leave since my shawl was destroyed by, well, her. It's up to Emma herself when, or if as the case may very well be, she comes back” Leaning back slightly as he spoke Rumple frowned, as if slightly unhappy with this event.

 

**“** WHAT?” Roared David. Spit flying from his mouth. He had stood up abruptly, his chair crashing backwards. His loud, careless, actions causing the baby to let out an angry wail. “How dare you allow my child to do such a stupid selfish thing!” He demanded, pointing his finger angrily into the table. Acting as if he indeed owned his daughter, rather than her being her own person.

 

Stunned into an angry silence Snow watched as David seethed at Gold, his teeth showing, his nose crinkled in a pissed off grimace. Gold glaring back at him, though his anger was founded. As was Regina's, however she chose to rock the infant quietly. Shushing him, whispering that it would be alright. He ceased his shrieks of anger and fear quickly under her care. When he was once again smiling up at her she turned her own angry glare at David, who huffed at  their insolence and picked up his fallen chair. Sitting back next to his steaming wife.

 

**“** Trust me when I say I did my best to dissuade your daughter from fleeing with her tail stuck firmly between her legs. However, it is not mine, or anyone else's place, to force her to do something she is not ready or willing to do.” Sternly he looked at the Charmings who were constantly trying to control the blonde's life. “Now, Emma has signed several adoption forms. They only need the adopting parties signature” Two stacks of paperwork were taken from the briefcase and placed alongside the letters.

 

**“** Hand me the papers” Snarled Snow White. Holding her hand out expectantly. “The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can track down that ungrateful child and find out what in the heavens is going through her selfish mind. Her place is by my and my husband's side!” Was growled from her lips.

 

With  a  sigh Ruby covertly moved her chair more towards Regina. She really didn't like Snow's attitude, or David's. Especially concerning their thoughts on Emma. Or  their  self-righteous royal attitudes. They thought they could control everyone and everything, and were pissed off when they couldn't. Especially when it came to Emma. Ruby hated it. Ruby particularly hated how they thought they could mold a child they tossed away to serve  their own needs, rather than the child’s. How they simply expected the Sheriff to do everything they told her without question, how they thought she should worship the very fecal matter that passed through  their assholes.

 

Wrongfully Snow had assumed that, should Emma give up a child, that it should rightfully be her and David who would be chosen to adopt the child. After all she was the girl's mother, and a Queen. So, she was not only angry at the laughter that escaped the Dark One's lips, but she couldn't understand it. Or why he wasn't automatically handing over the things she needed to sign, as who else had a right to raise HER grandchild? No one, at least, not in her mind.

 

“No dearie. These are all filled out, by Emma herself. She made it very, very clear who she wanted to raise her beloved son. Even more clear was who she did not raising Emmett. The adopting party has been listed, and she is the only person who can sign these papers” The death glare that Snow shot at Gold was one Regina herself shrank back from, but he simply shrugged it off.

 

All of the royals in the room were dumbstruck, not to mention the very confused Ruby. They all wondered who in the hell the blonde would leave her son to in this town? There was only really a small handful of people that she even associated with, let alone truly liked. Regina scowled, she could wring Emma's neck thrice over  if she left the innocent, precious, bundle in her arms in the hands of Ruby Lucas. Though, she was a better option than Snow and David. However, the mere thought of anyone but herself or Emma raising the beautiful boy brought a darkness to her soul, she would not stand for it. She just couldn't understand why she felt that way.

 

“What? How can that possibly be!?” Snow said in an outrage, her voice dripping with venom. Though, she unlike her husband, kept in mind that a baby was not far away, and kept herself from shouting. “I am her mother! The rightful Queen! Who if not I?” She demanded angrily. Clearly perturbed at being passed over. Though, it was more than that. Snow just thought she was the 'good' and ‘rightful’ ruler of everyone and everything and that everyone and everything should bow to her every whim and fancy.

 

“The answer is simple” Gold said slowly, his smirk deepening as Snow and David glowered at him. “Regina Elizabeth Mills” The smirk grew into a full-fledged thousand watt shit-eating grin as the couple let out a surprised and gargled gasp. He quite enjoyed the look of pure, unadulterated, disbelief, confusion, and downright anger perfectly displayed on their self-righteous faces. He'd never been fond of either of the true love couple.

 

While their distraught and livid faces brought him great internal joy, the look on the mayor's face was something that Rumpelstiltskin had never seen before. A look that he desperately wished he could have caught on camera due to it's complete and utter priceless-ness. It actually looked like the nearly jawless woman was mere moments away from fainting. Her jaw so low that  it was basically grazing the floor, her eyes quite near flying out of her very skull. Yes, that face was a face Gold would dream of for years and centuries to come. After committing the image to memory he slowly slid the two stacks towards her.

 

“Are you sure?” She asked slowly, after she had collected her jaw and eyes and surgically attach the missing appendages them to their normal placement. “Why on any earth would she choose me of all people? That simple does not make any logical sense” It confused her, but Regina was also secretly happy. It felt right to have Emmett in her arms, though she still wanted to wring Emma's pretty little neck.

 

“I was told that the reasoning would be explained in the letters the young sheriff left for all of you” Was spoken with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Now until the Mayor kindly signs these forms I  simply can not release the letters. Of course, should Regina not want the child then I have been told that I am to contact Emma,  and  she shall meet me long enough for me to hand the child over the line, where she will take him and put him up for adoption in another state.”

 

There was no way in hell Regina was going to let Henry's little brother become raised by someone other  than herself or Emma. Especially some random people, even if they would undoubtedly do better than a woman who thought throwing her minutes old infant through a magical tree was a good idea. The fact she seemed to care so much about the little boy, even loved him already, was quite concerning for Regina, but she decided she didn't need to dwell on it. He was her son now anyway.

 

Without a sound Gold slid the papers towards Regina, who raised an eyebrow as she began to carefully read over the forms. The woman wanted to make sure that  there  were no tiny loopholes or tricks hidden in any of the wording or documents. Gold had pulled enough over her already, and she refused to owe him a favor, her blood, or some other asinine crazy item or bodily function that he could have stipulated inside the documents. And, of course, she was making minor changes of her own here and there. She wasn't about to lie down and just take whatever Emma told her to take. She signed on the dotted lines and initialed at the tabs. Before sliding it back over to Gold.

 

“They are complete. Feel free to glance them over, after all you are her acting lawyer at the moment.” Regina said as she leaned back in her seat. Glancing over at the child that was  now officially hers, but had already felt, in some way her own. She loved him so freely, faster than she had even Henry. It was. Scary. Yet. Felt so right. To have two sons rather than one.

 

After they were carefully back in his own grasp Rumple scanned each page with more scrutiny than Regina herself had. Peering down at the documents his smile deepened with each page that he flipped over. His grin was creepy to begin with, but by the end it was demonically so. He was nothing if not thorough with every contract he had ever performed, legal or magical. One of the few things Regina actually respected him for.

 

“Congratulations are in order Madam Mayor. It's a beautiful bouncing blonde baby boy with emerald eyes. A second son to add to your growing collection” God, did she hate that smile. The urge to wipe it off of his face grew tenfold inside of her gut. “Though, I am oddly surprised you didn't choose to alter Emmett’s name at all” Leaning forward on his elbows,  his pearly whites showing as he ignored the three parties to stare directly into Regina's eyes. Seeking answers for questions only he knew. “That, and I noticed your little trick. Joint custody, like a divorced couple. You don't seem the type”

 

At his choice of words Ruby raised an eyebrow. The way he was staring, the way he looked at Regina. It itched at the back of her neck like a flea that she couldn't quite scratch. Rumple, like usual, knew something that no one else did. Or at least, suspected it. What it was she had no idea, and as she glanced at Snow and David she could tell they were too self-absorbed, also as usual, to see what she was seeing. Even if she didn't quite know what exactly she was indeed seeing at this point.

 

“Let it be clear to you, and everyone here” Anger dripped from her voice like water from a fall. “I am going to find Sheriff Swan, and when I do, I am going to wrap my fingers around her” Pretty was silently added. “Little neck. Than I am going to revive her worthless hide, and I am going to force her to step up and be a damn human being about things.  Both of our damn sons need her, and if they didn't I would grind her bones into the finest of dust” Gold himself leaned back in fear, Regina sounded ready to kill just about anyone who came between her and her goal.

 

“Trickery aside” He spoke slowly after he was able to move his tongue. “It makes no difference. I can simply forget to mention it to Emma. The fact remains, legally speaking Emmett is your son. Officially adopted, legal custody. Here are your letters, please, all of you have a very pleasant evening” After he was done speaking he stood up, sliding the letters over, and briskly walked away, whistling his own little tune as he disappeared out of the meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed. I will post chapter three next friday. Let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. The week's been hectic, so much so that my other story didn't even get updated. I know. I suck. Oh well. Lol. Anyway, hope you like chapter three. Oh! The letters are in Italic for Regina, Bold for Snow/david, and normal for henry

Silence permeated the air. Ruby eyed the two sets of people with letters. They were just staring at the envelopes, their names scrawled upon them. Not quite ready to open them. Everyone, Ruby included, still soaking in what had transpired in the small room over the past hour. After several minutes Regina carefully tucked her new son into his carrier, placing her two letters next to him. Standing, and began to walk out of the room.

 

“We are not just going to sit back and allow you to raise my grandchildren! We will find a way! We will not let you kill my daughter!” Snow said as she grabbed the clearly angry Regina's arm to stop her from leaving, placing her other hand on the handle of the car seat, her extreme rage was showing on her so called good features, and rage that was now growing in the new mother.

 

Silently Regina peeled off the woman's fingers from her sons carrier. Ruby dared no breath as she stood and backed away, she didn't want to be anywhere in the middle of this fight. David stood, his eyes brimming with anger. Coming to stand next to his wife who was hissing from the pain of having her hands removed from where they had latched as tightly as she could. Snow was not strong enough, not when it came to Regina. However, her rage clouded her judgment badly. Not that it was ever very good in the first place.

 

“Do not fear Snow White, I shall simply bring back the runaway Sheriff Swan, and bring her to the very brink of death. Once more she has abandoned Henry. Can you even fathom, or care, about what this betrayal is going to do to our son?” Snow glared at her. She hadn't. “At least young Emmett is too young to remember such action” Regina snapped quietly.

 

“Oh god! You are right! My daughter promised that she would never leave him, in front of the entire town! She said she would never leave him again! This is going to ruin our reputation! Do you know how bad this is going to look back on me? On David!” The urge to rip this woman's heart out reared it's head, how could she care about herself at a time like this? “Oh, Charming. How could she do this to us? After all we have done for her?” The raven haired woman buried her face into her lover's chest.

 

Even Ruby wanted to smack the couple. How could you care about your image over a child's broken heart? All they cared about were themselves, and how they were perceived. Their ownership over their child, and even their child's children. One of the many reasons Ruby and Regina both prayed they never brought another child into existence, it would be nothing more than a pawn as Emma had been. As no person in their right mind would really think that tossing a five minute old child into a magical god damn tree was for it's own good, no one.

 

How Henry loved these two was a fucking mystery to Regina. However, she really didn't need a fight with these two. As much as she'd like to kill them, it wasn't a very intelligent plan of action. Especially with the, albeit uneasy, truce between them at the current moment. Running her hand through her hair the once Evil Queen sighed, and tried to collect her anger and set it aside for a few moments. Even if it was rather fucking hard considering the situation, especially when you mingled that with Snow and David's attitude.

 

“I honestly do not know how she could do this to her children” Ruby said quietly with a shake of her head, her voice soft. “She loves them both so much, I can't begin to imagine why she would, could, do any of this. We have to find her. She told me everything, so why couldn't she share this with me?” It concerned Ruby, what was Emma now up to that she wouldn't tell her? Take her children? At least Emmett. It made no sense to her.

 

“We will find her” Was firmly spoken. “Especially after everything she put me through to get him back” Regina sighed again. “Henry will likely still wish to spend this weekend with you both as had been previously planned. You will sign a magical contract stating you will return him on Monday at three in the afternoon if you wish to still take him” With that, she strode out.

 

“Is it evil that I really, with every fiber of my being, want to watch Regina beat the living shit out of my ungrateful, insolent, disobedient, worthless daughter for doing something so vile, cruel, and plain wrong to us my love?” Ruby rolled her eyes at David. Who had spoken after a minute of severely uncomfortable silence. “Hell, I'd rather kill her myself, to make me feel this way” He shook his head, angry at his daughter for causing such turmoil.

 

“Of course not sweetheart” Sighed out the still stunned and extremely enraged Snow White. “It would only be evil if she didn't deserve such actions. She defied us, and deserves a slow and painful death for what she has done to us. However, she is, unfortunately, my daughter. We will make an example of her yes, but we must not kill her. If only we could get Regina to do it for us, so we could finally kill her like she deserves, then we could save my grandchildren from her evil grasps.”

 

They looked at each other, forgetting Ruby was even in the room. Trying to figure out if they teamed up with Regina and tried to play her and force her to kill Emma for her behavior, or work separately from her and hope that they could retrain Emma to act properly, to treat them like the Queen and King they were. As they just couldn't have a child who couldn't see that they were the rightful rulers and kiss their feet like they should.

 

Before they could possibly come up with any type of plan, let alone start to converse once again Regina came strolling back in, a glower upon her face. She raised a single angry eyebrow at them, just daring them to make a single remark as she plopped into her chair once again, pleasing the car seat next to her on the table, rocking it light as she glared at the two idiots, her jaw set, her teeth crunched, and her lips in a straight line. She was not happy with the solution she had come up with, however, she really saw no better plan.

 

“As unsavory as it is, the best plan of action is to share our letters with each other, and with Ruby. No matter what is written inside of them. Between the four of us we can, hopefully, discover some sort of clue or indication of where she went. So, I will let the three of you read my letter, in the event that you agree to let Ruby and I read yours.” Quickly the two idiots nodded their agreement. “However, we will NOT read Henry's without his permission. I also believe it is best if we tell him as soon as possible of Emma's newfound Wanderlust”

 

_Dear Regina,_

 

_As I write this I dare to hope that you have granted me my wish, and have taken on the responsibilities of Emmett Junior. Or did you change his name? If you have changed it I am sure you have picked out something better than I did for him. Admittedly I have no originality. After all, I simply took my own name and 'boyed' it up. Though, Emmett Charles isn't as bad as other names I could have given him._

 

_Anyways, moving forward. I have no doubt that you hate me, you always have. I have no doubts that now you hate me ten, nay, thousand fold then you did yesterday. I understand, trust me in this if nothing else, I do. I hate myself as well. I've left you to raise another child alone. I have no reasons that would, could, possibly justify the actions I have taken. He deserves more than I could ever give him. So, I have entrusted him, body and soul, to the best mother I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. A mother he wouldn't cry like a banshee sent from hell for, a mother that would love him as I would, and be able to provide what I never could._

 

_Let me start my apologies. First and foremost I must apologize what happened on the boat. I know you can not ever forgive me for my actions. Truthfully speaking I doubt I can ever forgive myself. It was all my fault, I should have never, never, have taken advantage of the situation like that. I would go into further detail, but if I know you at all, and I'd like to think I do, you want to hurt me already, I don't need to make it any worse. And I have a suspicion that you will let the two idiots, and probably Ruby, read this letter._

 

_Second I will forever be sorry for doing yet another thing without your consent, without even asking if you even wanted more children, especially another child born of a screw-up like me, who can only race away when the going gets to touch. Please, just know, that where I am going I will hopefully be doing something good. Something that, maybe, one day you, and our, your, children can be proud of._

 

 _Finally, I need to thank you, even if you have not taken Emmett on as your own. You raised Henry, helped him to become a, despite the past year, good boy. If he had been left under my care he would probably have bleached or worse hair, a nose ring, and be addicted to cigarettes by now. A punk ass kid just like I had been, probably worse. Please continue to love him, them, both as I do. Even if I can't show it in the right way. I cannot raise_ _them_ _, they deserve better_ _than_ _me. They deserve a mother as wonderful, caring, and intelligent as you._

 

_Emma Charlotte Swan_

 

**Dear David and Mary Margaret,**

 

**I know you want me to see you as parents, but I don't. I never will, and I have far been sick of you trying to control my life when you have had no say in it for the full entirety of my life. Considering my decision to have a real parent to raise my child, particularly Regina, a woman you hate, I would bet Ol' Yello that you are super pissed off. If that wasn't enough to send you into one of your enraged rants, the fact that I made it immensely clear that should she choose not to raise Emmett that he will be placed for adoption outside of the barrier. It's okay. Be pissed, I honestly could care less.**

 

 **Just know that I chose Regina over you because, not only is she the best parent I have ever met, and I've met a lot, she had Henry. Brothers should be raised together, to stick together** **through** **thick and thin. Please try not to take offense to the truthful words I have written before you. Perhaps this will knock you off of your self imposed pedestals where you think you both rightfully sit, which you don't by the way.**

 

**We have spent nearly every moment since the curse broke fighting over one thing or another. Mostly over the fact that I blame you, rightfully mind you, for putting me into a magical wardrobe. It was YOUR, and only YOUR decision. I have accepted the road you chose to take, and I have forgiven you for it. Without it I would have never had Henry or Emmett. You need to accept that Regina did NOT force you into giving me up. Forgive yourselves for your mistakes, and make yourselves into better less self-righteous people. Seriously, you do NOT shit gold, no matter how much you think you do. You will be a lot happier when you accept who you REALLY are instead of the image of yourselves you seem to THINK you are.**

 

**I very well know just how much of a past you have with the Mother of my children. But I am certain that should you behave she will let you see them. Let it be very, VERY, well know that SHE, and NOT YOU, is their mother. All parenting decisions are hers, and hers alone!!!! You do NOT get to complain, give her shit, send angry mobs to her door or DARE to try and take them from her.**

 

**If you so much as contemplate about harming the fucking mother of Henry and Emmett I will return in the dead of night. I will hunt you down like dogs. Then I will harm you thricefold. And should you have killed her? I will kill you. I will kill you in the most painful, gruesome way imaginable. If she dies, even by another's hand, or even cancer I will hold you PERSONALLY responsible. You are to PROTECT her as if she were me, no, you are to PROTECT her like she is the fucking GOD of heaven and earth and the GOD of every single fucking realm in existence? Understood? Hopefully. You DO NOT want to see me pissed off.**

 

**This part is really for Ruby, but I figured I'd include it here. Mr. Gold already knows about this, and is filing the correct paperwork as your eyes scan this page. Ruby Red Lucas is the new Sheriff. NOT David. Let's make this really, really simple. David equals dogwalker. Ruby equals Sheriff. David dogwalker. Ruby Sheriff. Yes, I wrote it twice for emphasis. You know what, I'll do it once more. RUBY WILL BE SHERIFF NOT DAVID. If I find out she's not Sheriff, no matter WHO is in position, I will return, beat you both to a bloody pulp, MAKE her sheriff, and then leave all over again. So, just do as your told for once.**

 

**My life was never meant to be lived in this tiny town full of fairy tale creatures and people. My life has always been meant to be spent elsewhere. I might have stayed, had things been different. Had you not both been complete assholes thinking you owned the whole god damn world. Which you don't, seriously, there is a reason I NEVER spent time with you both. I truly hope that I never again have to set foot inside of the barriers. So please, grow up and get over yourself. Please, abide by my wishes and allow me to live as I should. Even if I had to leave my sons behind.**

 

**Also, NEVER NEVER NEVER will I change my name to White. That will NEVER happen. Ever. No matter how you wish it, no matter how you threaten me. I am a SWAN. That is WHO I am. That is MY name. A name I wish I could have passed to a wife and my children, however, I was unable to do that. I am a Swan, it's who I always will be. So now, I must spread my wings, and fly away.**

**E.** **C. Swan**

 

“Well” Regina said quietly as she pushed the White's letter back towards them. Now why she knew why Ruby had looked so odd after reading it. “Congratulations Ruby, you will make a wonderful Sheriff. I would have voted for you” She flashed a truthful smile at the wolf. “However I have gathered nothing of importance that could aid us in finding her”

 

That was true, Emma wasn't the smartest person in the history of people, but she most certainly wasn't the dumbest either. Considering Gold was one of the most intelligent, not to mention conniving people that anyone had ever known they were sure that he had proofread the letters to help make sure she didn't leave any clues behind. Even after swapping the letters, no clues. They were at a dead end, and angry dead end for the 'royal' couple.

 

Everyone was silent as David re-read over his own letter, frowning the entire time. His eyes tight. Annoyed as shit, he really hated his daughter in that moment. He was after all a king. Even if no one seemed to think he was anymore. The fact that HIS child thought she had the right to disobey him, to make him look back, and then seemed to think she had the right to tell him what he could and could not do. Then to pass off someone of his amazing caliber and valor for a simple tavern keeper's granddaughter! It was ludicrous and infuriating.

 

“Regina?” Snow asked curiously, her eyes narrowing slightly as her chin raised. “What does Emma mean when she says 'take advantage of the situation on the boat'? I don't recall you ever really fighting on that journey, you got along rather well actually” Snow was still obviously disturbed by that, and had been at constant odds with Emma for her friendship with Regina during that excursion.

 

Mind blank Regina was very glad that her face was stoic, because if it wasn't she would have blushed crimson. She had been hoping that Snow would be like David, too stupid to actually read that line. However, it seemed she had half a braincell hidden somewhere in the lump of fat she liked to call a brain. Her brain went into overdrive as she tried to come up with a plausible lie, as she wasn't about to blurt out 'I had the most amazing sexual experience of my life with you daughter's face in my vagina, and mine in hers'. No, that most certainly wasn't going to do.

 

“As you know we were getting friendly due to our shared need to rescue Henry. Something private occurred, there were, secrets. That I divulged one night when we shared a bottle of Hook's rum. Things I had sworn never to tell a single soul, and she promised the same. In respect for both of our privacy, I will say no more regarding that particular subject” Regina said stiffly.

 

“Alright” Ruby said, clapping her hands together. A grimace on her face. “I think it's time to head on back to Gina's.” Regina raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed. Her face read 'Oh no you didn't'. “We have to tell Henry, and I'd say he'd prefer now to later”

 

Explaining things to Henry had been one of the hardest things they had ever done. Even with all four of them there. He took the news, understandably hard, however, he didn't turn to sadness right off the bat. He was angry, hurt. Actually to say he was just angry was like calling Satan himself a lovable cuddly, fluffy, white kitten that didn't shit, puke, bite or scratch. When he was down shouting and storming around the room, his feet stomping into the ground he read his letter. And rather then verbalize his permission he crumpled his letter up angrily and shoved it quite forcefully into his mother's hand. Then he had raced up the stairs, his eyes just starting to shed the tears that were finally breaking through.  
  
Fearfully Regina had stared at the letter. Wondering what could be in it. She had a son who she barely knew half the time, a son who had been abandoned a second time. Gained a son who she, not being able to call him Emmett, would call Charlie. A second son given to her by the woman who had wrote a letter to, with a sigh she finally began to read.

 

To my dearest Henry,

Right now I know that you must hate me. That you must be filled with anger, and a sense of betrayal you'd never thought you could feel. I have abandoned you for a second time, and offered nothing but a letter in lieu of a proper goodbye. I accept your hatred. Please know, at the very least, that my departure is not yours, or your little brothers fault. You both are in absolutely no way responsible for me leaving.

 

When I had you, those long, long, years ago I was young. Unable to care for you. No money, no home. Not even a box to call my own, nowhere to raise you. I thought that was all of it, but it wasn't. With Emmett I found that even money, a house, love, and anything you could need for a baby, food, clothes, all that jazz, even with all the love in the world, that I simply am incapable of being what's right for a child at all. I wish I could have kept you, that I could have kept him. But I had to put you both first, I gave you both the best. I gave you both Regina.

 

Truth be told I never wanted to stay in Storybrooke. I had always planned on leaving. However I stayed behind, to help you, then the curse broke. I had to save your mother, then I had to save you. Finally, because I felt duty bound, obligated to stay. And, I truly loved bickering with your mother. It made my life interesting. And I knew she was a fucking amazing mom, and I wanted to help you see that. I wanted to be like that someday.

 

I do love you, I always have. Even when you didn't know I existed, even when I didn't know your name. I can't be a mom to a kid I barely know, or a baby. I need to free of these chains to fulfill my destiny. I am a Swan, Swans need to soar, to breathe, and can not do that here. Not with your self-righteous asshole grandparents. Not with a baby who hates me, not with you who wants to be just like me when I ain't that good. I ain't that smart, ain't nothing to aspire to.

 

Henry, this is my fault, alright? Not anyone else's. If you need to hate someone, then hate me. If you need to blame someone, then blame me. The person truly responsible for my decision to leave is me. I pray to the winds, the fire, the sky, and the earth that you can understand and accept that. Don't blame someone else, especially your poor mother. Blame me, blame the person who caused this. That person is me. And nothing will change that fact.

 

I know I have said this many times through this letter. However. Despite my actions I do, and always will, love you. Just like I do, and will always, love Emmett. More then I could ever love myself, more than I ever thought I was even capable of loving anyone to be honest. However, you, your brother, and the person who owns my heart have proved me wrong. I would die for all of you. It's why I have let you all go, because if you love them, let them go. For their own good, even if it's not for you.

Be good Kid - Emma

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, and I'll do my best to post on time next week

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts, and as said, the next chapter will be on Friday. I have ten chapter written to completion. I just want the week to make sure everything is correct, work on my other story, and check for mistakes. That being said, I am sorry if i missed something.


End file.
